


Trip to Boston

by Flandusgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Apocalypse, i hope you guys like, my headcanon on how they met, young negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: Negan heads to Boston during summer vacation and meets a certain someone who might change his life





	Trip to Boston

Negan’s favorite sport was baseball. That was no surprise to anyone that new him. Sports in general were his passion, but baseball. That was the sport that got him going. It was summer vacation. Negan was planning on a trip somewhere, but he hadn’t told anyone where he was going. All they knew was that he was leaving for a week or two. Negan was never really the one to share personal details like that. But Negan was going to Boston. To see one of his favorite baseball teams. The Red Sox. No one knew that he liked the Red Sox. They were his guilty pleasure. The people he knew were either in love with the Yankees or the Nationals. Definitely not the Red Sox. That was a major reason that Negan hadn’t told anyone where he was going. He didn’t want anyone giving him any shit for it. 

He was taking his old blue Chevy truck. Hopefully it would make the 8-hour drive to Boston. Negan could only pray. He left the week after school got out. He had to stay a couple extra days after the students because his job as a gym teacher required it. But now. Now he was just a 24-year-old out on the open road. He hung his arm out of the window as he drove down the highway, a cigarette held in the hand that was draped over the wheel. He only made one pit stop halfway through to relieve his bladder. When he got into Boston, he pulled into a cheap hotel and parked out front. The Marriott was shitty, though they thought they were the best in the world. Negan had to disagree, and he always told them flat out. 

After he got settled in his hotel room, he dressed up a little and headed out to the local bar. Drinking in Boston was always the best way to unwind. And maybe get ruffed up in a bar fight ever now and again. Now, Negan had only been to Boston a few times, but he’d felt like he had gone all his life. Negan walked into the bar and walked up to get a drink, sitting his ass down on a stool. It was still early in the day, but there were always people drinking. Halfway into his second beer, a girl came up to sit next to him. Negan turned his head a little and looked at her, licking over his bottom lip. 

“Hey there.” The girl said with a flirtatious smile, looking up at Negan. The girl looked like she was at least 18. Give or take a few years. Her hair was up in a messy bun, curls flying everywhere. He couldn’t help but notice her bright blue eyes that lit up the whole bar. Negan eyed her for a few moments and finished off his beer in one large gulp. 

“Hi sugar.” Negan turned a little and looked towards the bartender, getting his attention. “Lemme get you a nice cold beer.” He said as the bartender walked over. “Two more.” He smiled at the man before he turned himself fully to face he girl. “Now, I’m guessing you’re over 21 if you’re in a bar like this.” Negan said with a skeptical eye, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth. The girl smiled a bit and sat up straighter. 

“I’m 23” She said confidently and Negan let out a soft laugh, tilting his head back. 

“C’mon. We both know that’s not true, sweetheart.” He grinned and looked at her. 

“22.” Lucille told him and Negan narrowed his eyes, staring the girl down. “Okay. I’m 19.” She mumbled.

“There we go.” Negan smiled and leaned his elbows on the bar. “You do this often?” He asked and thanked the bartender when the man set the beers down. “You come into a bar and hustle a guy for free drinks since you can’t buy them yourself?” Negan asked and the girl smiled a little wider. 

“You caught me.” She smiled and stuck her hand out. “I’m Lucille.” She looked up at him and Negan reached out to shake her hand. 

“Negan.” He hummed and looked over her face before he let go of her hand and pushed the beer over. “Enjoy it.” 

“Thanks, Negan.” Lucille smiled and took a sip of the beer. “You’re not from around here. Your accent is different.” She hummed and Negan nodded his head. 

“I’m from Virginia.” Negan glanced at her again and bit his lip. “You wanna go to the Sox game with me tomorrow?” He asked unexpectedly and Lucille raised her brows. 

“Wow. Already asking me out on a date.” She grinned and Negan laughed, letting his head hang down for a few moments. 

“I work fast.” Negan grinned and took a sip of his beer. Lucille looked him over for a few moments, making sure she was obvious as she checked his body out. 

“Sure. I’ll go.” Lucille smiled and pulled over his drink napkin. She reached over the bar and grabbed a pen before she scribbled her number down and slid it over to Negan. “Call me.” She smiled and set the pen down. “See you later, big guy.” She winked and Negan watched her walk away. He licked his lips and looked down at the number on the napkin. He vowed to himself that he wouldn’t find a random girl in Boston to fall in love with. He would hook up with them, but he would never fall in love. 

Fast forward 3 years, Lucille was moving down to Virginia. She graduated college and Negan had gotten a nice little house for them to live in. He had gone up to see her as often as he could. Every school break, every little moment he could. They were so much alike that it scared Negan a little. She was too good to be true. But Negan had fallen in love with a random girl in Boston. And the best part of it all, was that Lucille loved baseball. She loved watching the Red Sox, just like him. She loved going to the little league games that he coached. And Negan loved her with all of his heart. He couldn’t be happier.


End file.
